


If he really cares

by MalcolmInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/pseuds/MalcolmInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is fine.  We're all fine here.  How are you?</p></blockquote>





	If he really cares

"Your friend is quite the mercenary," she says, her caustic tone clear. Luke nods, reluctantly.

On a catwalk in an echoing space, the sounds of desperate war muted and remote, a lightsaber spears to life. A heart is broken. A wookiee wails in grief.

She says, "I wonder

  
if

  
he really

 

cares

 

about anything

  
or

any

 

 

body."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is fine. We're all fine here. How are you?


End file.
